dai_jernez_oficialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exes of Crookback Bog
The Exes of Crookback Bog is a special Valentine's Day special which aired once on Valentines's Day of 2019. It was later released with the Season 7 Blu-Ray DVD. It features all of Steve's previous lovers as antagonists, the Crookback Bog Coven, that attempt to steal the mana of the DJN users and take down the organization from the inside. The episode begins with Steve making a horrifying discovery, his girlfriend Charlista is secretly a witch that is part of a coven, filled with Steve's exes, located at Crookback Bog. They had been using Steve to gather intel on the DJN in order to infiltrate and take down the organization. Steve reveals that they stole his enhancement drugs making him powerless to fight back. Steve begs the High Council for assistance since they are a threat to DJN. Little does Steve know, the masters of the High Council had already been placed under a voodoo spell, with the exception of Garry. Garry, knowing something has been afoot, summons his army of ravenous poultry and makes his escape with Steve. The hexed Jer'rell, Manny, and Scott attempt to capture the usurpers but fail due to the overwhelming amount of fowl. Garry and Steve then call Edward for backup. Once gathered, they proceed to face the Crookback Bog Coven. The team approaches the coven's encampment and see that Jer'rell, Manny, and Scott are being held prisoners. Unable to break free of a hex, each prisoner is concealed within their own cell specifically designed for them. Manny was in a cell that mimicked his home life with Better Manny, before Better Manny gained his powers; Manny is placated. Scott was in a cell containing three Japanese waifus who all seem to be sexually interested in him. While "imprisoned" he kept insisting it was not a Harem, thus keeping him completely distracted. Jer'rell was in a cell with nothing except his very own couch which put him to sleep unable to resist. Garry realizes the strength of the coven and hatches a plan to defeat witches. He pulls out a Stand Arrow, which he was given the responsibility of protecting, stabbing Steve and Ed giving them both a Stand. Only the masters of the High Council were given the authority to acquire Stands. With their new powers, Garry gives out orders to the rest of the team. Ed is charged with releasing the DJN prisoners while Steve is sent to take out the leader, his ex-wife Christel. Garry makes his way to take down Charlista in order to break the hex. Steve goes in guns blazing with his new ability to create a distraction. Ed uses his new ability to carefully plan a route toward the cells. As he approaches, his stand detects an enemy. Ed immediately attacks but is immediately jumped by Samarrah who used her magic to hide and create a false image of herself. Garry uses Steve's distraction to get behind the enemy and waits for an opportunity to strike. Steve then goes head-to-head with Christel who uses her magic to try to charm Steve. From the back, Charlista casts a spell to give Christel a shield allowing her to freely cast her spell. Garry then activates his stand, slowing down time and "lagging" the encampment, and gets in close with everyone else disorientated. Garry manages to knock out Charlista, ending the spells she had cast, before blinking out of existence and his ability ends. Ed is found floating 30 feet in the air with Samarrah strapped on his back. Ed uses this to his advantage to use his ultimate move, "Eagle Dive", to body slam her into the ground, knocking her out instantly. After Garry's ability ends, Christel and Steve spot each other, now 30 feet apart and nowhere near they were originally standing. She decides to retreat knowing she had lost and the other members of the coven whisk away Charlista and Samarrah making their escape. Conclusion The council members are freed from their prisons, and deny ever being seduced in the first place. The DJN then prepare for the next attack of the coven. At the end of the episode, Garry is seen blinking back into existence in his home. Category:Event Category:Episodes